Accident After
by BlaueFEE
Summary: Hari yang menyebalkan. Yunho Hanya ingin bermain dengan temannya. Namun, hal tak terduga terjadi.. YunMin ( Yunho X Sungmin ) Oneshoot. dont like, dont read!


Tittle :

**Accident After**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : Oneshoot

Pairing : Yunmin ( Yunho X Sungmin )

Other Cast : Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae (Yang lain numpang nama)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Family, BrotherShip

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos.

Disclaimer : Their not Mine. But, This story real mine.

Summary : No Summary

**~proudly present for you~**

Entah untuk keberapa kali Yunho mengumpat hari ini. Jadwalnya yang senggang membuatnya entah kenapa merasa kebosanan. Jika biasanya Ia bisa bersujud dengan hebohnya kerena mendapat jatah libur, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Yunho seperti akan berubah menjadi fosil jika hanya akan berdiam di apartemennya sendirian. Terkadang Yunho iri dengan Changmin yang dapat bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Apalagi namja yang kelewat tinggi itu jarang sekali mengajaknya pergi bermain. Ya kalau tidak Kyuhyun, ya Minho. Jika tidak ya teman Kyu-Line nya. Mana mau pemilik tinggi 190cm itu mengajak Yunho pergi.

Dan khusus hari ini, Yunho ingin menghabiskan hari dengan teman seumurannya. Err, bagaimana mengatakannya ya. Teman seumurannya di manajementnya sih bisa di bilang tua semua. Cuma Hyukjae, Siwon dan Donghae saja yang lebih muda sedikit dengannya. Dan hari ini Ia ingin mengajak Yesung keluar. Karena hanya Yesung saja sepertinya punya waktu luang.

"Dasar bighead. Tadi menyuruhku menyusul di kantor, sekarang ke dorm. Errghh.." Yunho merutuk lagi saat harus memutar stir mobilnya menuju dorm Super Junior. Padahal sebentar lagi Ia sudah akan sampai di kantor agensinya tersebut. Yunho sudah merancang berbagai kata-kata buruk yang terlontar untuk Yesung nantinya. Dan bahkan tak menyangka dengan umpatan-umpatannya yang mungkin tak layak di dengar anak kecil, Ia sudah ada di basement dorm Super Junior. Dua blok dari dorm DBSK.

"Permisi.." Yunho membungkuk sedikit saat Ryewook membukakan pintu dorm untuknya.

"Masuklah hyung.." Yunho Cuma mengangguk sebentar dan menyelonong masuk. Duduk di ruang tamu saat melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk asyik menari dengan hyper nya.

"Asyik sekali.." Celetuk Yunho.

"Ah, hyung.. Kau datang.." Ucap Eunhyuk melihat Yunho yang duduk di sofa terdekat. Sedangkan Donghae hanya mengangguk singkat dan melap leher dan wajahnya yang penuh peluh.

"Yesung hyung, eodiseo?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Entahlah.. Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya.."

"Oohh.." Yunho hanya bergumam kecil. Merasa haus, Yunho berjalan menuju dapur. Sering berkunjung membuatnya hapal diluar kepala seluk-beluk dorm lantai 12 tersebut. Saat di dapur, lagi-lagi Yunho bertemu dengan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie, kalian tidak ada acara?" Tanya Yunho basa-basi sambil membuka kulkas.

"Anni. Palingan juga acara personal hyung.." Ryeowook mengaduk masakannya dalam serius. Setelahnya tidak ada lagi pembicaraan antara mereka.

"Serius sekali. Aku numpang makan disini boleh?" Tanya Yunho melihat masakan Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit tertawa mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Makan ya makan saja hyung. Kau seperti orang lain saja.." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tetap tertawa. Sedangkan Yunho sudah kikuk sendiri.

"Kau lihat Yesung hyung? Dari tadi aku mencarinya.."

"Kalau tidak salah di kamar Sungmin hyung bersama KangIn hyung tadi.."

"Aku pergi dulu.." Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yunho. Yunho melangkah mencoba mengingat dimana kamar Sungmin. Yunho jarang sekali ke kamar Sungmin, Kangin ataupun Ryeowook.

Setelah yakin dengan tujuannya—karena melihat gantungan labu dengan aksen bintang berwarna pink di pintu kamar—Yunho membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Namun—

"O-oo.. hyung Mian.."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan. Tutup pintunya babo!" Entah refleks atau apa Yunho masuk ke kamar Sungmin baru kemudian menutup pintunya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau masuk. Lihat apa kau?!" Sungmin buru-buru membenahi celananya yang tak sempat Ia pakai dengan sempurna. Iya, Sungmin sedang mencoba memakai pakaiannya. Dan entah datang dari mana Yunho tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu saat keadaannya belum sempurna memakai pakaiannya.

"Ma-maaf hyung.." Yunho mencoba mengalihkan matanya pada pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Sungmin. Wajahnya sedikit merah melihat bagaimana posisi Sungmin yang menungging mencoba memasang celananya—tadi.

"Su-sudah.." Ucap Sungmin gugup saat melihat wajah Yunho yang dilapisi kulit berwarna coklat itu memerah. Walaupun Cuma sedikit, Sungmin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Memalukan~

"O-oh, sudah.." Yunho mengalihkan wajahnya lagi pada Sungmin tapi tak sanggup melihat wajah pria yang lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya itu. Malah matanya bergerak semakin liar melihat bagaimana berisi dan montoknya tubuh Sungmin yang hanya dilapisi kaus tanpa lengan yang longgar.

"Kau lihat apa?" Sungmin lagi-lagi melotot sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada saat Yunho melihat tubuh atasnya dengan intens.

"Tidak ada.." Ucap Yunho santai. Sungmin tidak ambil pusing dan malah mengambil handuk kecil dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Sungmin saat Ia merasa Yunho telah duduk di atas kasur miliknya.

"Aku mencari Yesung hyung. Kata Ryeowook dia disini.."

"Oh, tadi kesini bersama Kang In hyung. Tapi sudah pergi. Sepertinya mereka pergi membeli cemilan.." Jawab Sungmin. Lama tidak mendengar suara Yunho, Sungmin membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Dan Sungmin merutuk dirinya karena berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Dalam situasi Yunho yang menatapnya seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu, Jung!" Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat nada gusar dari Sungmin.

"Tidak ada" Secepat kilat Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan membuat tubuh Sungmin oleng pada tubuh Yunho.

"Wangii~~" Yunho menghirup wangi manis yang ada ditubuh Sungmin. Yunho bahkan sudah merendahkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sungmin dan menghirupnya dalam. Sungmin bergedik sendiri mendapat perlakuan dari salah seorang temannya tersebut.

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan!" Sungmin terpekik pelan dengan perlakuan Yunho. Ia cukup sadar situasi agar tidak berteriak. Sungmin tak mau member lain melihatnya dan Yunho dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Hyung diamlah. Wangimu memabukkan.." Ucap Yunho mempererat kukuhannya pada tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin mencoba berontak, namun jelas saja sia-sia. Siapa yang tak kenal Jung Yunho. Bahkan pemuda 27 tahun tersebut terkenal sangat kuat dan ehmm yah pervert! Sungmin tahu melawan Yunho akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Tapi, tetap saja. Ia tak mau diperlakukan semena-mena begini oleh Yunho. Tidak mau!

"Yunho, ku peringatkan. Cepat lepaskan aku, atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Anni. Aku tahu kau hebat dalam bela diri hyung. Tapi aku tak kalah hebat.. Malah aku senang partnerku melawan ketika sedang 'bermain'" Ucap Yunho lagi dan mencium ujung telinga Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan darahnya mendidih. Karena ucapan Yunho yang meremehkannya dan juga karena perlakuan Yunho terhadap tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terlalu jujur dalam berekspresi. Sungmin sudah lama tak mendapat sentuhan seintim ini mengingat pria tersebut masih melajang.

"Eunghh.. Yunho sialan! Uggh!" Sungmin menggengam erat baju bagian belakang Yunho saat pria Jung tersebut memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di bahu Sungmin yang putih. Yunho yang sedari tadi memangku Sungmin merendahkan sedikit tubuh mereka. Jadilah mereka setengah terlentang di atas kasur milik Sungmin. Namun Yunho yang sudah sangat tergoda dengan wangi tubuh Sungmin tidak berniat sama sekali menghentikan perbuatannya. Malah Ia memperlebar daerah jajahannya pada kulit Sungmin dengan menarik kaus Sungmin dari bahunya. Beruntung sekali Sungmin memakai kaus tanpa lengan.

Yunho menyusuri lengan Sungmin yang tanpa penghalang. Dari bahu sampai pada jari pria kelinci tersebut. Yunho berjengit nikmat merasakan bagaimana halusnya kulit putih Sungmin saat bertemu dengan kulit coklatnya. Yunho sering berinteraksi bahkan berskinship dengan member Super Junior bahkan SHINee maupun EXO sekalipun. Mungkin beberapa kali dengan Sungmin, tapi Yunho tidak merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Jauh berbeda.

Yunho menggenggam jemari Sungmin dan membawanya pada mulut berbentuk hati tersebut. Melepaskan kecupannya pada bahu Sungmin. Yunho sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin saat ini. Yunho menjilati satu-persatu jemari tangan Sungmin sambil melihat bagaimana tubuh Sungmin bereaksi dengan jujur. Mata yang terpejam erat, wajah yang memerah, alis yang bertautan dan jangan lupakan bibir merah yang basah karena terus-terusan digigit itu. Yunho bahkan merasa meledak saat ini juga.

"Nnhh.." Sungmin tak bisa menghentikan desahannya saat jemarinya merasakan basah dan lembab. Lengkap dengan benda kenyal yang menggelitiki jemarinya. Sungmin mencoba membuka mata. Dan saat itu juga, bagai bunyi gemuruh di langit, jantungnya berdentum dengan keras. Yunho sedang menatapnya dengan kabut nafsu yang susah Sungmin artikan. Sungmin bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Yunho menikmati jemarinya. Memasukkan kelima jemarinya dalam mulut kecil Yunho.

Yunho memegangi pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya yang lain. Membuat tubuhnya terlentang sempurna karena tidak adanya penopang. Sedangkan Sungmin mau tak mau mengikuti pergerakan Yunho. Menimpa tubuh Yunho yang besar.

"Hyungg.." Yunho beralih melihat bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Lagi-lagi Ia harus meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup saat melihat bibir merah itu sudah basah dan seakan mengundang untuk di cabuli. Tanpa memmbuang waktu Yunho mencium bibir itu rakus dan dalam. Sungmin sampai kewalahan mengimbangi permainan Yunho di bibirnya. Bahkan Sungmin keheranan karena membalas tiap ciuman, lumatan dan jilatan yang dilakukan Yunho pada bibirnya.

**Tok tok tok!**

"Hyung, kau di dalam?" Sungmin terkesiap saat mendengar suara Ryeowook yang memanggilnya dari balik pintu kamar.

"Hyunggg?" Sungmin ingin menghentikan kegiatan Yunho. Namun sepertinya Yunho tidak mengambil pusing sama sekali.

"Hyung, aku masuk ya~?"

**Klek!**

"!" Sungmin sudah melotot dengan sadisnya. Sedangkan jantungnya berdetak lebih kuat karena perasaan cemas yang dilandanya.

"Loh, tidak ada? Perasaan tadi di kamar.." Ucap Ryeowook yang tidak mendapati Sungmin dikamarnya. Setelahnya Ia kembali menutup pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sedangkan tokoh utama kita saat ini masih ayik berciuman di lantai. Di lantai! Ya ampun. Kalau bukan karena refleks Yunho yang bagus dan membawa tubuh Sungmin berguling ke lantai tepat disamping kasurnya, mungkin mereka sudah ketahuan sekarang. Untunglah, kasur Sungmin dapat menghalangi tubuh mereka berdua dari penglihatan Ryeowook.

Sungmin memukul-mukul tangannya pada bahu Yunho. Sungmin sudah merasa sesak pada jantungnya. Astaga, beruang satu ini bisa-bisanya mencium dirinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Hahh hah.. kau mau membunuhku, hah?!" Ucap Sungmin kesal dan melayangkan tatapan jengkelnya pada Yunho.

"Siapa yang ingin membunuhmu. Aku malah ingin melahap tubuhmu bulat-bulat.." Ucap Yunho dengan smirknya yang membuat Sungmin mencibir.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku!"

"Tidak terima kasih!"

"Yah!"

"Apa sih sayang. Kau tidak mau melanjutkan yang tadi.."

"Tidak terima kasih!"

"Tidak kreatif sekali"

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Erggghh.. Mati muda aku berdebat denganmu, hyung.." Ucap Yunho menyerah. Tangannya melepaskan kukuhannya terhadap pinggang Sungmin. Namun masih belum beranjak juga karena tidak sadar Yunho melepaskannya.

"Katanya tadi ingin dilepaskan. Sudah dilepas masih betah di atas tubuhku. Mengaku sajalah hyung, kau menyukai perbuatanku tadi kan?" Ucap Yunho meremehkan. Sungmin memicing tajam melihat Yunho. Disaat seperti ini Sungmin memperlihatkan bagaimana tajamnya mata foxy nya tersebut.

"Sialan!" Sungmin memukul kepala Yunho dengan ringan tidak ingin bertindak keras pada Yunho. Setidaknya Ia berterima kasih pada Yunho karena perbuatannya tadi Sungmin bisa melepas sedikit hasratnya. Yah sedikit sekali.

"Hyungg.." Yunho memegangi tangan Sungmin yang tadi memukul kepalanya. Lalu menatap mata Sungmin yang juga balik menatapnya. "Jadilah pacarku.." Sungmin membatu mendengar ucapan Yunho dan dengan sadisnya menoyor jidat Yunho.

"Setidaknya katakan itu sebelum kau melakukan hal ini padaku!" Yunho cuma tersenyum melihat Sungmin. Yunho memang tidak pernah melihat Sungmin yang benar-benar marah kepada seseorang.

"Iya maaf.." Yunho tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sungmin kilat kemudian memeluk tubuh Sungmin lagi. Sungmin merendahkan tubuhnya dan menimpa tubuh Yunho seutuhnya. Sungmin menyamankan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Yunho kemudian tersenyum.

"Dasar~~"

**END**

Di akhir pekan yang lengang, merasa bosan saia akhirnya mengubek-ubek berbagai folder di lappy. Dan sampailah di folder **DBSJ. **Nemu beberapa potret kedekatan DBSK dan SJ. Dari yang biasa sampai yang lumayan intim. Dan ternyata, Yunho dan Sungmin lumayan ehemintimehem. Beberapa foto milik saia yang ada Ming meluk Yunho dari belakang atau Yunho yang megang tangan Ming dan dengan jahatnya(?) miting Ming. Ya ampun, so sweet~

Dan waktu sms-an ama dongsaeng saia yang di Surabaya, Nae yenni. Dia bilang jangan aneh-aneh unni. Nanti jae marah. Haha.. Kan Cuma sharing. Dia juga bilang Ming emang suka ngumpet di belakang orang yang tubuhnya besar semisal Kangin. Jadi tubuh Yunho itu….

Haha, jangan dipikirin.

Setelah menyelesaikan ff chaptered Yunjae, saat mandi pun saia memikirkan tentang Yunmin. Bayangkan, kebawa sampai di kamar mandi! Mau segera nulis, tapi harus ngelancong dulu ke kost temen buat bikin tugas kuliah. Setelah balik langsung nulis xD

Jangan dibaca kalau sebenarnya gag suka. Saia basicnya suka berbagai couple. Bahkan sering juga ngacak-ngacak couple seenak saia. Jadi, kalau merasa gag suka, jangan perberat dengan membaca ff nista saia ini. Bahkan rencananya mau bawa magnaenya Infinite buat jadi uke Kyuhyun. Haha..

Boleh kritik dan bahkan flame. Tapi jangan flame castnya, Yunho, Sungmin ,Kyuhyun ataupun Sungjong *eh?* Cukup saia aja. ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
